Notable Chiss Locations
Notable Chiss Locations The Imperator's Hall, Arch The Imperator's Hall on Arch, located tactically between the walls of a waterfall, served as a back up Command Center for the Chiss Ascendancy, and the Imperator, hence its name, during the Imperatorship of the Arch twins. Thus the reason why it is home to some of the most advanced sensors and radars available in the galaxy, as well as being guarded day in, day out, by experienced Praetorian Guards and CAIN operatives, as well as several anti-air, and anti-armor, turrets. Though after the rise of Martel to Imperator, The Imperator's Hall now serves more or less as a base for important individuals and CAIN rather than the back up plan of the Ascendancy should Csilla fall. Pike Temple, Bunduki Located on the planet of Bunduki, Pike Temple is where the last Followers of Palawa train and live. They do under the protection of the Chiss Ascendancy at the cost of training Chiss from one of the more specialized branches of the Ascendancy, such as Shadow Walkers, Immortals and CAIN in the martial arts of Teräs Käsi. Thus the general location of the underground temple is always guarded by CEDF soldiers, for the protection of the Followers of Palawa, not the containment. The Temple's location is also a closely guarded secret since those that actually go to the temple are blindfolded, and even if they do try to follow their steps they will be met by a labyrinth of passageways and false doors. Gothi, Celwis Gothi, the industrial center of the Chiss Ascendancy, is located on the planet of Celwis, a battle worn planet that has turned into somewhat of an fortress planet. Thus, Gothi, the planet's capital is well guarded with anti-air turrets surrounding the cityscape, along with an ever vigilant CEDF unit on the ground. It is on Gothi that a person can find good metal scraps, and ship parts due to its industrial factories that continuously throws out any metal deemed unfit for the Chiss Ascendancy. Other than its Industrial Factories, Gothi has little else to offer for visitors, being deprived of nightclubs and only with a few bars in order to keep the workers in a good mood. The Grand Bazaar, Chazwa The biggest market place in Chiss Space, The Grand Bazaar is properly named. It is the only place inside the Chiss Ascendancy, and sponsored by the government, that actually uses credits for transactions, thus making it a little bit more visitor friendly. It also has some high-end technology and other rarities available daily, making it a prime spot to visit when looking for a certain type of item since it will most likely be found there. Thus crime is somewhat frequent at the market, with theives trying to make away with rare goods to then sell illegally, resulting in The Grand Bazaar being the most crime ridden place in the Chiss Ascendancy. Still, being sponsored by the Chiss Ascendancy, also means receiving its protection, thus major crimes such as murders or sabotage are rare, if not almost completely impossible, since CEDF soldiers roam the market place day and night with high tech sensors. Chiss Engineering Shipyards, Copero The Chiss Engineering Shipyards is responsible for most of the Chiss Ascendancy's ship production, due to being the largest shipyard in Chiss Space. Due to its size and importance, the shipyard is guarded by a pretty large CEDF fleet, that is supplemented by advanced sensors that can alert defenders of oncoming attacker before they arrive. It is also a prime place to visit for those in good graces with the Ascendancy, since the Shipyards will accept requests to build smaller ships for those who are on the good side with the Ascendancy. CEDF Alpha Base, Cormit The biggest CEDF base in the Chiss Ascendancy, Alpha base is huge, bigger than even the Epsilon-Class Military Fortification and is always guarded by a huge complement of CEDF soldiers due to being one of their major bases. It is also home to one of two simulation centers so that Chiss Soldiers can train themselves in battle without getting physically injured or killed. The base is armed to the teeth in high tech weaponry and sensors, making it a near impenetrable fortress where the CEDF's main supplies are located. Rihat, Csaus The home of Chiss Engineering and Chiss Arms, Rihat is the center of research in the Chiss Ascendancy. Due to its importance however, it is heavily guarded and can only be accessed by those of the Chiss Ascendancy who hold a rank that is equal to Prime Legionnaire. Still those that can gain access, and do enter Rihat, will be met by astounding leaps in technology and things that have never been seen before, but even then only a Legatus or above can see the truly powerful technology that's in development at Rihat. Even then, those that can't will still be astounded, and can even sign up as a test subject for some of their non-deadly tests, since they use criminals as test subjects in their deadly tests. Expeditionary Library, Csilla Full of information that rivals the Jedi Archives, the Expeditionary Library is located on the Capital world of Csilla. It contains information on every species, world, moon, star system, battle, and war the Chiss Ascendancy has ever encountered. What sets it apart from the Jedi Archives however, is that not only is it located underground in Ice, but that its entries are hand written instead electronic. Though in recent years, the Ascendancy has had every book electronically backed up in an undisclosed location. Still the Expeditionary is a wonderful place for visitors to learn more about the Chiss and the Unknown Regions. Though, because of the information stored at the Library, it is constantly guarded by CEDF soldiers and auto-turrets. Csaplar, Csilla Literally a city over a city, Csaplar is on the planet Csilla, capital of the capital world. The city is expansive, and well guarded by the CEDF, as it is the place where the most important Chiss reside, the Imperator included; It is also home of the Expeditionary Library. Thus getting away with any major crime on Csaplar, even as expansive as it is, is nearly impossible, since CEDF guards roam the streets constantly and cameras watch every dark corner in order to alert guards of a crime in progress. People who visit Csaplar will most likely be drawn by the Imperator's Palace, The Expeditionary Library, or the city's many night clubs. Imperator's Palace, Csilla A huge space station over Csilla, the Imperator's palace is where the Imperator himself resides and manages the Ascendancy. Thus the station is well armed and armored, and only accessible through codes sent to Chiss Officials of high rank that change everyday. Which explains why the volunteer CEDF soldiers on the station do not leave, instead they bring their families to the station and reside there till they rank high enough to leave. The station is also self-sufficient with its own areas for food production, and an everlasting oxygen filter. In the end the Imperator's Palace is more of a city than a simple palace. The Grand Falls, Firrerre Mostly a tourist spot, The Grand Falls on Firrerre does not have much in the way of Chiss Ascendancy protection, instead leaving security to now recovered Firrerreos. It is home to the local Mishalopes, who once more roam the trees in abundance. Overall the location is simply a beautiful to explore, with little to no danger from the wildlife, and with guards, although limited, crime is also non-existent. The Mines, Gannaria The Mines, is an independent operation of spice mining on Gannaria. They mostly deal with smugglers that want some spice to sell illegally in other faction owned space. Due to their independence as an operation the Chiss Ascendancy does not protect them nor do they receive any funds from the operations. Recently, they have been at odds and the Ascendancy is considering shutting down the operation, but spacers can still visit the mines and buy spice safely. The Jedi Temple, Ilum The remnants of an old abandoned Jedi Temple, The Jedi Temple on Ilum serves little purpose now under the Chiss Ascendancy. It is only lightly guarded to prevent Gorgodons from attacking the rest of Ilum. Still many choose to adventure into the Jedi Temple to see what they can find, as well as collect the Jedi Crystals inside, which have been untouched ever since the Ascendancy have gained control of the planet, along with the writings on the walls that depict the history of those Jedi's that once traveled through the halls. Those who do choose to enter the temple however, face great danger not only from the Gorgodons who roam the temple in great number, but the ancient defenses that have been activated inside the Temple after the Jedi abandoned it. The Crystal Caves, Ilum Deep inside the Jedi Temple on Ilum, is the Crystal caves, home of hundreds of different types of Lightsaber crystals that have been untouched ever since the Jedi left the temple. Due to this the amount of crystals is at an all time peak, but so are the Gorgodons that inhabit the caves, and most of the passageways have also been blocked off due to the affect of time on the structures. Still for those brave enough, and powerful enough, the caves offer crystals for their lightsabers and a growing experience. CEDF Beta Base, Kinoss The second major base of the CEDF, Beta is located on Kinoss, a border world that has been fortified due to repeated attacks by foreign powers. While smaller than Alpha base, Beta is no where near less important than its bigger counterpart. That is because it is home to the revered Shadow Walkers, and is also home to the CEDF's back up supplies. Thus it is a crucial location in Chiss Space, and is almost as well guarded as Alpha Base Temple of the Ancients, Lehon After Bane's visit, the Temple of the Ancients has largely been abandoned and thus has fallen into much disrepair since then. Even when the Ascendancy took control of the planet the Temple was largely ignored, since no one knew exactly where it was. It was only when Havoc became Imperator did the location of the Temple become known, but even then it was still largely ignored until Martel became Imperator. Martel then, being knowledgeable in culture, decided to reconstructed and restore the temple. Thus it is under a simple guard, while workers continuously repair the building. CEDF HQ, Naporar While no where is as big as the CEDF bases, Alpha and Beta, the CEDF HQ is perhaps more important. Thus it is well protected by CEDF guards and auto-turrets, but it does not rely on manpower to protect it, as much as being hidden. This is because no one truly knows where the CEDF HQ is on Naporar, except for those of rank Legatus and above. Even then, in order to access the HQ, one needs a special code that changes every day and must pass several tests that authenticated ones identity before having access into the HQ. In the HQ is where the top brass of the CEDF discuss battle plans and tactics, while overseeing the wars progressing, still nothing much of importance is held there. Thrawn Academy, Rhigar Named after Thrawn for his tactical and strategic prowess, the Thrawn Academy is located on Rhigar. It is best known for educating the minds of young Chiss who have shown aptitude in command, so that they can be a good Legatus on the field. It is also known for training veteran soldiers who just need a little training in order to be good officers. Thus it is moderately guarded from attacks by CEDF soldiers, and a few anti air turrets, but is no where near being a fortress. It also is the second location of combat simulators used by the Chiss Ascendancy. Salvator Medical Hospital, Sposia The center of all medical research and development, the Salvator Medical Hospital, which is located on Sposia, also doubles as an actual working hospital. As a hospital it can do advanced procedures that no other hospital can, as well as use experimental drugs and equipment. As a Research Center, it continues to have an endless supply of test subjects sent from all over Chiss owned Space. Visitors to the hospital can marvel at the sights of saving lives, or get treated themselves if they are in good graces with the Chiss Ascendancy. A Soldier's Monument, Tenupe A simple metal slab built by a veteran soldier from the battle that captured the planet from the Killiks of what remained of a ship lost during the capture if the planet. It has all the names of those who perished in the battle etched around it, as well as the names of millions of other Chiss Soldiers who also perished in battle. It serves the purpose to remind people of the sacrifices made by those who fought in war in order to protect the Chiss Ascendancy from destruction. Every year, there is a gathering of veterans and current soldiers alike, hosted by the Imperator himself, at the monument to honor their fallen comrades. Though the monument is still available for everyone to see, every day. [http://www.thestarwarsrp.com/forum/showthread.php?39915-Mar-tel-nuruodo&p=858945#post858945 â€œHonor has not to be won; it must only not be lost.â€� Mar'tel'Mar] [http://www.thestarwarsrp.com/forum/showthread.php?39440-Brelin-Niko "Fight or die" Brelin] [http://www.thestarwarsrp.com/forum/showthread.php?40640-Jolla-Arka&p=870528 "War, War never changes." Jolla ] [http://www.thestarwarsrp.com/forum/showthread.php?t=34823 "Death is only the beginning..." Lucius ]